


Sleeping In

by labyrinthinedreams93



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: A/U, F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labyrinthinedreams93/pseuds/labyrinthinedreams93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a ficlet about the best part of a day off. Short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this in about half an hour while waiting for my Latin class. I rarely write because my ideas never fully form enough for me to put into writing. This one, however, wouldn’t leave me alone. Hope you like it and reviews/kudos are appreciated!

It was her day off. Passing through an uninhabited part of the quadrant, she allowed herself to succumb to the pleadings of her crew to take a day off and take care of herself. She didn’t like it, but the twinkle in his deep brown eyes and a flash of those dimples did her in. The alarm went off, and he got up, quietly resetting it for the next day. Carefully tiptoeing as to not wake her up, he went to the head to get himself ready for the day ahead. She stayed still, her sleep uninterrupted by the movements of her lover. After dressing and eating a quick breakfast, he checked on her to make sure she wasn’t trying to sneak her way into being on duty that day. He chuckled as he saw her usually perfectly coifed auburn hair wildly splayed across her pillow. He left for duty, the whoosh of the doors signaling his departure. At that, she sprawled herself across the entire bed, hugged his pillow, and deeply inhaled his scent. While Kathryn Janeway loved sharing her bed with Chakotay, the best part of a day off was taking up the entire bed and sleeping in.


End file.
